Pain, blood and tears got us here
by JC Rose
Summary: Four ex Team Rocket members, living together in a cosy apartment on the outskirts of cerulean city are sitting around chatting then they start talking about their pasts, how they got where they are and how friendships that were once so close were torn apart. Love, couples, rocket and neo shipping and sadness. Happy beginning looking back at the horror that forced them to flee.


**Love, lies and Pain is what led us here.**

A long story (well not really) Set two years from now, four ex Team rocket members, two couples living in a nice apartment on the outskirts of Cerulean city, take a look back at where friendships began, a few nasty and horrible things happened and ultimately blood, sweat and tears could not overcome true love and proof that even the worst of us have hearts even though they might not have been whole to begin with.

Please review with criticism if there are any errors since I do not know an awful lot about the pokemon themselves. The story is team rocket focused with Ash, misty and brock thrown in between in a couple of chapters. \

Lets see where this goes anyway.

**2 years into the future**

* * *

"So" Jessie says, "have we thought have a name yet?"

The red haired young woman rubs her ever growing bump and quizzes her boyfriend and long term partner of eight year, James.

A smile breaks across the green eyed male with his pale skin purple hair that was so messy it fell in front of his face.

James scratches the back of his head. "hmmm" "Ashely?" he shrugs.

Jessie laughs" "Ashely?" "No way"

"Well you think of something then" He says, play poking his girlfriend in the cheek.

Just then a woman with long blonde hair emerges into the living room holding a wee baby boy.

"Well as long as you call her an appropriate girls name" The woman says, cooing at her baby.

Jessie raises her eye brows.

"Cass, its not going to be rainbow or purple or anything"

"Well I like those names" James pipes up.

"Butch would never have approved of red for our son" Cassidy sighs looking down at her wee boy while he fed from his bottle.

"Why would you call him a colour?" jess questions.

"Because" Butch replies, walking in with some dinner for Cassidy. "Its retarded"

"Yeah Yugi" is an awesome name cassidy sarcastically smirked.

Both Jessie and James laugh and cuddle.

"You liked it too" Butch mused.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Well yeah" "its a good strong Japanese name"

Butch leaned in and kissed his fiance on the cheek then took the baby and fed him while cassidy ate her dinner.

Jessie just looked at the scene. The girl she hated so much for so long, and had such a strong yet horrid past with was sitting opposite her and her lover in a cosy apartment courtesy of James parents will and their early death.

You could say Jessie had hit the Jackpot, a wealthy husband who was crazy about her, a best friend back again to share everything with and a baby girl on the way. There were still some things though that needed to be said.

As the night went on, the conversation turned to Team Rocket and some of the memories for the girls were pretty grimm.

"Do we have to speak about that?" Cassidy whined.

Jessie, who was much more meek and a little softer spoken, played with her hair uneasily as she thought of THAT place and how it tore her and a good friend apart, not to mention the violations that took place and the violence that left her bruised inside and out.

"So how did you two meet anyway?" Butch asked, after settling little yugi to bed.

Cassidy shot a look at Jessie.

"Should we tell them?"

Jess bit her bottom lip. "I guess"

James had never pushed Jessie for her past, she had not revealed anything of why she joined team rocket or what she did beforehand, all james knew was that Jessie had a harsh upbringing consisting of foster parent after foster parent and a wealthy school friend (Cassidy) who looked out for her.

Then they joined Team Rocket and it all went to pieces.

"Being a woman in Team Rocket was like being a glass vase" Cassidy said. She snuggled into her fiance's chest.

"Shattered into a million pieces when it was pushed" Jessie added with a small tear escaping her porcelain face.

James patted her stomach and kissed it softly.

"You dont have to say anything you dont want my darling"

Jessie shook her head at this. "No James we need to get it out of our systems"

Cassidy reluctantly agreed.

"Boys" she said, "pour yourself a strong drink" "And we shall begin"

Jessie cleared her throat and sat up, the babies kicking became more furious. "Shhh little one"

"When I was 17 and Jess was around 15 was it?"

Jess nodded, clinging on to James arm.

"We left school"

Jess then added "Uh hum we were kicked out Cass"

The blonde shrugged and took a sip of wine.

"Well whatever" "anyway" "We had no money, nowhere to go and my parents had kind of disowned me for being a bitch at school and all"

"Blah blah blah" Butch rolled his eyes. "Get to the juicy bits"

Jessie shuddered, part of her did so because of the thoughts of her past and what her and cassidy did, and the other? Well lets just say she was a little wary of butch ever since team rocket and the two of them barely spoke. She never let herself be alone in the same room with the aqua haired male and James and Cass had no idea why, but that is for later...

For now we unravel the past of two teenagers with nowhere to go and nothing to lose.

"The juicy stuff?" James queried.

Jess put her hand on her heart. "Still so innocent" She said under her breath.

"Yeah well I AINT" Butch interceded. "Come on cass, knowing you it was something dirty"

The girls both sighed and explained.

"We had no choice and needed money fast" Jessie said after a big gulp.

"So we worked as strippers until we heard about Team Rocket from one of...our err lets just say regulars"

Jessie closes her eyes and goes back to the time of sequins, poles and loud music. A young girl with big blue eyes dancing and licking a metal pole, swaying her long hair back and forth while her body did the rest.

Very well developed for two young females, Cassidy or DESTINY as she was known and Jessie whose stripper name was CANDY, were just two girls back then.

Too young, too scared and too unaware of the danger that lurked in this seedy business of dancing for men, any age and size.

Men who grabbed them, slapped them and pleased themselves while these women danced over them in outfits so tight it cut through their flesh.

CANDY was very popular with a few older men and was often asked for private lap dances in the velvet room.

DESTINY was a dancer and good at it. She even seemed to enjoy taking her clothes off, while the men placed cash in her heels, and her cleavage while the music played and the drinks flowed like water out of a tap. CANDY did not enjoy it, not one bit.

"Kneel before me and call me master" Andy the monday night regular would demand.

Jessie reluctantly knelt down and proceeded to orally please the rich business associate while he sipped on his scotch and moaned.

"Now get up"

She hid in a cringe as the balding man with greasy spots on his head, squeezed her ample breasts.

"You like this dont you" "You dirty slut"

Jessie nodded and put on a fake smile.

"Yes Master I do" The words dripped like bad poison out of her mouth.

She hated being degraded so much like this but the money was good, the tips weren't bad and the manager was a good guy.

As time went by and the weeks turned into months, Jessie began to drink, after all the men always brought the girls drinks, the manager wanted them happy so he often fueled them up on liquor before they went on.

The more she drank, the more jessie became CANDY and Cassidy shone as DESTINY, her long blonde hair wrapping around her naked body, with only her sparkly red heels as clothing.

"Wahoo" Destiny screamed in pleasure as she spun.

"CANDY" "Time for my lap dance" Another man would say.

Jessie would stumble off the stage, grab her tight purple bra and pull up her g-string.

"Hello big boy" "What can I do for you tonight?" she said, with a smouldering look.

The young man, rather nice looking with soft blonde hair grabbed her by the arse tightly and pressed himself against his chest.

"Make love to me" "CANDY" "We know each other well enough now"

Jessie laughed and put one finger on the rather handsome mans lips. "Wait a sec"

She stumbled over to the club manager behind the bar.

"That guy" She pointed to the young blonde, winking in her direction under the pink strobe light.

"He wants to root me" "Whats the rules with that?"

Expecting the boss to say "We dont do that here"

He asked how much the man would pay.

Surprised and a bit nervous, Jessie said "Alot" knowing he would pay a thousand or two.

"Well considering you'll get a pretty decent cut from that Jessie" The manager winked.

"You want me to..."

"Yes" The dark haired man with dark eyes and milky skin said.

Jessie threw her hands in the air, very dizzy from the booze piled into her from the gentlemen of the night.

"Fine" she slurred, walking back to the dashing young blonde.

"Okay stud" "Follow me"

Jessie led the young man into the velvet room, which contained a chair and a heart shaped bed.

The room was red, and the colour was very thick in her mind whenever Jessie looks back as that was the night her virginity was taken from her...

Once the door was closed the dashing young man pulled jessie up against him and started kissing him, she enjoyed this, also being so drunk she did no longer have any fears of what was about to come.

He then ripped her thong off and hoisted her up onto the edge of the bed.

Jessies fear suddenly kicked in but she was too drunk and tired to say anything.

Taking of his shirt, the blonde slipped of his belt and started hitting CANDY hard across the face.

"Stop" She managed to scream. The blonde bastard continued until her face was cut and an off purple colour.

He then lifted her legs apart and entered her feircly, the sensation was painful and she felt like she was being torn in half.

Biting down on her lip to suppress her pain, Jessie closed her eyes and forgot how drunk she was.

"Say something Candy" "Slut"

Jessie moaned loudly, doing her best to sound convincing that she was having a good time.

The blonde smiled and slapped her thighs while he rammed into her repeatedly until he came and fell beside her, patting her on the butt.

"Good" "You can go now whore"

Jessie wiped her face and gathered her clothes, what little of them there were and walked out of the room and straight into the bathroom.

the blood trickled down her right leg as she sat on the toilet and wept.

"Jess?" "Oh Jessie?" A familiar voice called out.

Jess knew it was cassidy, only she knew her real name.

"Im in here" The red head cried.

Cassidy burst open the door and saw a naked Jessie crying on the toilet.

"Oh shit" She gasped.

Wiping the blood from her toes she asked her friend what happened.

"What do you think?" Jessie roared. "He wanted sex", "I had no choice did I?"

Cassidy shook her friend angrily. "YES you did jess YES you did"

"Na uh" "The boss said I had to because the money was good"

Cassidy sighed and put her face in her hands.

"oh Jess"..."I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" She blubbered.

Cassidy rubbed her back. "Sorry I was not there to protect you, to kick that guy who did this to you in the nuts"

"What?" "youd be fired on the spot" Jessie said, wiping her tears.

"So?" "You are more important than some job at a sleazy strip joint" Cassidy replied.

"You're my friend" "Best friend"

Jessie managed to crack a smile.

Cassidy lifted her friend out of the bathroom and got her dressed into some proper clothes consisting of a black tank top and levi jeans.

On the way out, CANDY was given her cut, not much when it came down to it. Enough for the two girls to live by though.

On the walk to their apartment (which they shared with eight other girls) Cassidy pulled out a pamphlet from her bag.

"While I was dancing tonight, a man approached me" "He did not want a dance"

"huh?" Jess stopped. "What do you mean?" "What did he want then?"

Cassidy adjusted her short black dress and handed Jessie the leaflet that advertised a new recruitment agency.

"Its called Team Rocket" "Age 16 years and up, men and women" "like you and me Jess"

Jessie studied the piece of paper. "Im not 16 yet" She whispered.

"So?" Cassidy shrugged. "Im not 18" "But we still got jobs didnt we"

"Terrible ones" Jessie grumbled.

Cassidy pushed Jessie in for a hug.

"I promise they will take us both" "We just need to attend a group interview" "Sign a few forms" "And away we go"

Jess read through the list of requirements. "Sounds legit" she replied.

Cassidy smiled. "we get to work in pairs too"

"Pairs in a recruitment agency?" Jess asked.

"Yeah" Cass replied. "Heaps of agencies hire big groups of people and you know, we can work together doing what we choose to do"

Jessie looked at Cassidy and the longing look in her deep green eyes.

"Well it beats stripping and having sex with strangers"

Cassidy rubbed her friends shoulder. "I'm so sorry your first time had to be so painful"

Jessie looked at the concrete as they entered their apartment.

"Yeah well it would have hurt anyway" "If what you said is true"

"oh its true alright" Cass said, opening the door.

"Okay Cass, lets join Team rocket"

And it went from there...

* * *

Naturally James was left gob smacked and Butch felt rather uncomfortable.

"I uh think we should stop talking now and go to bed" James said, grabbing jessie by the hand.

Cassidy sighed. "I knew this would happen" "He wont know how to take it"

Butch did not say anything, he just sat there clasping his hands together.

He watched Jessie walk into the bedroom with James. Jessie looked over at butch with sad eyes as James closed the door.

Cassidy waited for Butch to say something.

"I think I hear Yugi crying" He pressed his hands on his knees and stood up to tend on the baby.

"Uh Butch" ...Cassidy called out but did not get an answer.

"Dammit" She sighed, folding her arms on the couch.

* * *

Should I continue?


End file.
